miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilie Agreste
was the leading actress in the film Solitude. She is also the wife of Gabriel Agreste and the mother of Adrien Agreste. In several episodes and other canon sources, Emilie has been heavily implied to be a former Peacock Miraculous holder, with the Miraculous' former damaged nature being the cause of her coma. Currently, she is in Gabriel's repository, where she is being kept in a glass coffin. Appearance Physical appearance Emilie is a thin and fair-skinned woman who greatly resembles her son. She has a small nose, a pointy chin, thin lips, upturned green eyes, thin eyebrows, and blonde hair. Her hair is kept in a side ponytail. Civilian attire Emilie wears a black blouse with a light jacket worn over it. On the coat, a brooch shaped like a flower with five petals with a pearl in the center can be seen. She also wears light business pants and black high heel shoes. Personality Not much is known about Emilie, except she is stated to be kindhearted and loving towards her family. According to Gabriel, she was stubborn and headstrong when it came to other people's safety, similarly to Adrien. Gabriel also says that, like Adrien, Emilie was "overly dramatic". Abilities As a civilian Emilie is a professional actress, implying considerable skill in this field. As a Miraculous holder If this past Peacock Miraculous holder had the same powers as the recent holder (Mayura), Emilie had enhanced physical abilities, a hand fan as her tool, and Amokization as her superpower. Family Sightings Episodes Trivia * Thomas Astruc revealed her existence by releasing an image of her hugging Adrien as a sneak peek with the caption, "Where is she?"https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/663056219809140736 * The image of her used as Adrien's computer background is actually a real-life photo of voice actress Tara Strong, with the top changed from magenta to blue and Emilie's face edited over Tara's face.http://i.imgur.com/paa82UK.jpg ** The writers admitted at an event that they modeled Emilie's design on Tara, whom they favor because of her work.Twitter account Miraculous_US recording information from an event with the writers on May 17, 2017. ** At Tara Strong's 2016 Q&A panel at Indy Popcon, a fan asked her if she was aware of the photo resembling her. Though she agreed there were definite similarities, she had no knowledge of it until then. http://wintermoth.tumblr.com/post/146114752777/https://youtu.be/s87-aKjREDs?t=148 *There is a portrait of her in Gabriel's atelier in the Agreste mansion. It resembles Gustav Klimt's Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I, commonly known as The Woman in Gold or The Lady in Gold. ** Behind the painting, there is a secret safe, in which Gabriel keeps the Peacock Miraculous and a booklet that reads "TIBET" in big green letters in front of a picture of her. ** "The Collector" reveals that the painting has hidden buttons that open the secret entrance to Hawk Moth's lair. * In "Party Crasher", Emilie has a collection of old records that Adrien keeps in his room. * "Gorizilla" reveals that because of the emotional attachment that Gabriel has to the film Solitude due to Emilie's role in it, he forbade his son from watching it, though he later changed his mind. * A picture of her is inside of the Butterfly Miraculous. * "A Christmas Special" reveals that she disappeared some time in the last year, as it is Adrien's first Christmas without her. * A future episode will track the relationship between Emilie and Gabriel.https://twitter.com/Miraculous_US/status/864931684566712320 More information from the event May 17, 2017. de:Emilie Agreste es:Emilie Agreste ru:Эмили Агрест pl:Emilie Agreste fr:Emilie Agreste pt-br:Emilie Agreste Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Members of Agreste family Category:Minor Characters Category:Peacock Miraculous holders Category:Former Miraculous holders